


Be it Ever So Humble

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home is more than just the four walls, the roof over your head and the place that you live. Change is good, but it can be difficult in accepting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be it Ever So Humble

Title: Be it Ever So Humble  
Fandom: Gargoyles  
Author: Karrenia(Karen)  
Rating: General  
Characters: Elisa Maza and Goliath  
Recipient: teinte's previously filled multifandom 'left wanting' request.  
Words: 825  
Request Details: http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/456530.html  
Day 19 of the June Challenge

"Be it ever So Humble" by Karrenia

They were still tripping over the debris from the latest attack on their castle home. The younger members of the clan seemed to be at least open to a discussion about a possible move/ However, the deciding vote on the matter, Goliath, was stubborn as stone and about as yielding.

'Four nights in a row the discussion, let's be honest here,' Elisa thought to herself, the argument had gone in circles, both parties agreeing that the other was right but each had a snowflake's chance in hell of ever meeting each other.

It was more than her innate mistrust of David Xanatos, more than just her cop instinct coming to the fore, she just knew that the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles were no longer safe in their ancestral castle home perched atop a building that belonged to one of their most dangerous and unpredictable enemies.

As she climbed the long winding stairs that led up to the castle Elisa caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, her instincts kicking into high gear, she automatically had her hand on the gun strapped to her side. 

"Owen?" she greeted the slender figure emerging into the dim lighting of the stairwell.

"Detective Maza, I'm glad to see you. They are expecting you above."

‘Polite and unobtrusive as always," Elisa thought, allowing Owen to lead the way. Sometimes she wondered if they were more going on behind that placid and demure exterior than anyone expected and if so if Owen should be put on her list of things to watch out for.

Elisa reached the top of the stairs, peering around the corner of the stone portal before she stepped through to the wide roof and the open courtyard.

 

"Elisa!' Broadway shouted rushing forward to give her a bear-hug.

She liked the enthusiasm but sometimes her gargoyle friends just did not know their own strength, the garg-dog, Bronx followed by Hudson gave her a more restrained greeting. Brooklyn took her by the forearm and pumped it up and down. When he released it, he whispered to her,

"Watch what you say to the big guy, he isn't exactly in a good mood."

"Thanks for the heads-up," she replied.

"Elisa, always you are a sight for sore eyes. What can we do for you."

"Goliath," Elisa paused, uncertain of how exactly to launch into her argument and the points she wanted to convey. Ever since they had first met Elisa had come to realize just how much these strangers in a strange land had come to mean to him. And, in turn, how much she meant to them.

They were more than just allies, more than just friends. She had come to love, all of them, as extensions of her own blood family, but what she had to say to Goliath might well jeopardize everything they had had up until this point.

"Goliath," I wish this were just another social call, but we need to talk."

"Talk, about what?"

"About how you and others can no longer stay here. You need to be ready to move."

"Move. What are you talking about? This castle is our home."

"You mean it was your home. It's become way too dangerous to remain here any longer. Look around you, the place is a mess, there is crumbled and blasted masonry all over the place, and its more than just the effects of time."

"We are gargoyles."

Hudson ambled over, placing a soothing, restraining hand on younger gargoyle's broad shoulder. "Easy lad, listen to what the lass has to say. I know its something that ye donna wanna hear, but it needs to be said."

"We need a new home, Goliath," Lexington chimed in.

"Never!" Goliath roared as he reached up to push away Hudson's hand on his shoulder.

"Look at it this way, you can't trust Xanatos, it's only a matter of time before he grows tired of pretending to be your friend and ally and shows his true colors."

"If so, we will deal with Xanatos when the time comes."

"Okay, fine, whatever. But Lexington is right, this place is no longer safe for you or the others. You were lucky to survive several bad attacks on your home, but it's time to move on."

"What do you mean?"

Elisa heaved a deep sigh of relief and in held tension, at least she had gotten through that thick head of his, and he had reached the point where he was willing to listen. "I found you the perfect alternative. Just come tomorrow night and check it out, that's all I ask."

"A new home?" Brooklyn asked.

"A new home," Elisa smiled. The visit and her arguments may not have completely convinced Goliath of the urgency to move but at least she had convinced the others and that was a decent start; she just hoped it was enough of start before it was too late to do anything about it.


End file.
